


30 days.

by Pymrus



Series: 30 days. [1]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, Other, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pymrus/pseuds/Pymrus
Summary: 30 days. 30 days was the goal. you were ready. you wanted to heal. you wanted to shed your past. you wanted to rid the memories of abuse from your head.you didn't have to do it alone. mark had offered his unwavering support, and ethan offered the same. they promised to be as patient as could be, knowing how difficult it would be to work with you.
Relationships: Crankgameplays/Reader, Ethan Nestor/Reader, Markiplier/Reader, mark fischback/reader - Relationship
Series: 30 days. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155596
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	30 days.

**Author's Note:**

> so i haven't wrote on ao3 before and can barely navigate it just browsing so let's see how this goes. you can also find me on tumblr, along with this series, under heaven-with-mark and rainy-days-with-eef.

it felt... odd to shower alone. not having anyone watching your every move. not having anyone touching up and down your body. not feeling... _restricted _. confined.__

____

you stood silent under the steady spray of water, feeling warm and... safe? calm? you weren't sure what to call it. you felt at peace. you were alone with your thoughts. you were alone. you were unbothered. the bathroom door was open, however; you tried closing it and nearly broke down for some odd reason. maybe you were too used to not having privacy. you didn't want to leave the door open though, not when you were in the bathroom connected to mark's room. he had insisted it was okay, he wouldn't be in his bedroom much anyways.

____

the only reason you were in mark's bathroom and not the spare bathroom was because of how small the spare was. you felt trapped in it. something about mark's area made you feel a little better, less apprehensive. you had been more or less comfortable stripping down, as comfortable as you could manage. although, when you had gotten in the shower, your towel had been mysteriously snatched. you were now worried to have to draw mark's attention away from what he was doing when you needed to get out and dry off. you feared he would yell at you, like your ex had whenever you bothered him.

____

you tipped your head back, the warm water streaking over your hair, a few trickles sliding down your face. they dipped over your eyelashes, dripped off your nose and down your chest. it was relaxing, just standing there, enjoying what felt like the first shower in a long, _long _time. it wasn't like you couldn't shower in your old house; depression and a poor mindset had taken over your life long ago and made you unwilling to take care of yourself. unwilling to shower, to eat, even to do simple stuff like wash your face and brush your teeth. you had only been bothered to brush your hair when it used to grow too tangled and wiry.__

______ _ _

your hair used to be beautiful. lush and soft and healthy. it had grown unkempt, frayed and coarse. it was disgusting to touch, feeling so oily most of the time. you had dandruff to the extreme, but you couldn't be bothered to take care of it. maybe you could use some of mark's hair products... there seemed to be a few folicle-nourishing shampoos and conditioners and such. you didn't want to touch them. they weren't yours. you didn't have explicit permission to use them. you felt like you'd panic just from touching the shower walls. but... your hair needed attention before it would have to be chopped off.

______ _ _

you leaned over to grab an expensive looking bottle of shampoo off the shower ledge, looking it over. if you used any, you'd probably buy mark another bottle of it, even if you barely emptied the bottle. it seemed newly bought, still full and heavy. slowly, you squeezed a decent amount onto your hand, just enough to deal with your hair in a way that would tide off any more unhealthy issues. after rubbing some into your other hand, your eyes nearly rolled back at the feeling of the cool product soaking into your dehydrated scalp. you spent longer than you usually would lathering the product into your hair, the feeling too great. your eyes actually rolled back at some point, eyes fluttering closed. though shampoo didn't need to sit for all that long, you let it anyways, knowing your hair desperately needed it. upon stepping back into the spray, you could tell how well the product had worked while washing it out, your hair and scalp feeling much better. even just after a one time use. once you deemed the shampoo mostly, if not all the way, washed out, you reached for some conditioner that appeared to be from the same brand.

______ _ _

this bottle wasn't as heavy, you noticed immediately. you would buy mark more, even though you were fully confident you wouldn't come close to using the rest of it. without thinking, you squeezed a generous amount onto your palm, your heart sinking and fear making your blood run cold at the amount. intrusive, harmful thoughts began to flood your mind.

______ _ _

_mark was going to notice you had used so much. mark was going to be mad. mark was going to hurt you. mark was going to kick you out. ___

it was a monumental thing, clearing the thoughts away. you knew mark wouldn't hurt you. he wouldn't care what you used of his. mark wasn't like your ex.

you made quick work of lathering the conditioner into your hair, at least making sure your hair had full coverage. the way you zoned out while the product sat probably wasn't healthy. when you came too, you had no idea if it was good to wash out the conditioner or not, but you did anyways. sitting under the water, letting it wash over you and take the soap off your body. you shut the water off, stepping out onto the bathrug. still no towel to be seen.

you were hesitant to call out to mark and your voice gave that away, "mark?" the cold air was making you shiver, streams and dribbles of water beginning to soak the fabric under your feet. the sudden approach of footsteps made your heart lurch, and you ducked back into the shower. mark appeared in the doorway, one hand clapped over his eyes while the other held out a towel, arm extended what looked like as far as it could go. your eyes lit up and you smiled when you reached for the towel and it was warm, tugging it from your hands to wrap yourself in the inviting heat. "thank you!" you giggled, watching mark stumble out of the bathroom and almost trip.

that was awfully sweet of mark to pop the towel in the dryer... maybe it was a reward for showering? you had been incredibly reluctant to get in and get clean, not feeling comfortable doing so. nor did you have the motivation. maybe for doing good, you got rewarded. it was nice. doing something and getting something back as motivation to keep doing good, keep doing what was good for you.

you took your time drying off, most of which went towards de-soaking your hair. you didn't really have a brush to detangle with, so you had to leave your hair ratty and uncombed. you gathered your dirty clothes once dressed, shutting off all the lights and almost forgetting to take your used towel with you. mark wasn't anywhere to be found as you made your way to the spare room that was being lent out to you, meaning he was downstairs most likely. you shoved your clothes and the towel into what you had made the dirty clothes corner, realizing you would soon need to do laundry.

the soft hum of the tv floated up the stairs as you made your way down them, spotting mark sitting on the couch watching a show or movie of some sort. he didn't realize you were there until you reached the step leading to the living room, the older man's head whipping around to look at you in surprise. you flinched back, nearly falling backwards when your heel hit the step. mark panicked, jumping up to try and catch you. that's what made you fall, trying to dodge him and get away as quick as possible. you landed on your ass, _hard _, with a soft 'oof'. you tried to scramble away in fear, bad memories getting the best of you. mark realized what was happening, putting his hands up in defeat and backing away slowly. your heart felt like it might give out from beating too fast, and tears streamed down your face.__

__

__"i am so, so sorry." mark apologized quickly, letting you pick yourself up without his help. you forced an reassuring smile, but he didn't take the bait. you made your way down the steps, and he stepped aside to let you get comfortable on the opposite side of the couch, as far away from where he was sitting as possible. he himself sat back down, casting a glance to you every so often. you turned and caught his stare, "it's just day one."_ _


End file.
